The Little Moments
by gleegal22
Summary: A series of Quick drabbles
1. Morning

**This is the first of many little Quick drabbles/ficlets. I'll just be writing them as they come to me. This one takes place some time in the back 9 when Quinn is living with Puck. Hope ya'll like it! Reviews are always helpful :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

_**Morning**_

Puck knocked on the bathroom door lightly.

"What is it?" He heard Quinn's voice answer on the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?"

She cracked the door slightly, and poked her head out into the hallway.

"Why?" She eyed him.

"I need to brush my teeth." On a normal day, he would just use his mom's bathroom, but she was sleeping off a cold and he didn't want to wake her.

"Uh, okay." She opened the door all the way and let him inside.

They both stood in front of the small vanity, Quinn in her little pink robe, Puck in his wife beater and shorts. He stood slightly behind her. He started to brush his teeth when he glanced at Quinn's reflection in the mirror. She was dusting pink blush onto her perfect porcelain skin, making them rosy. Then she dabbed some sparkly eye shadow on her eyelids and gently swept mascara onto her eyelashes.

He was so focused on her that he didn't even realize he had stopped moving his toothbrush.

She noticed him studying her. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, you don't really need all that, babe." He pointed at her small make-up bag sitting on the counter. "You're beautiful without it."

She rolled her eyes, but he could see a smile twitching on the corners of her lips.

"You're always beautiful."

She turned around to face him. "Okay, what do you want?"

He looked down at her. "Can't I just tell my baby momma that she's beautiful?"

"Sure you can, but you're not. I know you, Puck, there's always some motive behind everything you say. And it's not going to work."

"Do you really think that sex is all I think about?"

She sighed and turned back to face her reflection. "No."

He smiled and started to leave the bathroom when he heard her say, "I _know_ it's all you think about."

This time he rolled his eyes, and took off down the hallway.


	2. Follow Up

**So, it's purely coincidence that the past two drabbles have taken place in a bathroom. Hopfully, this will be the last "bathroom moment" but I can't make any promises. This takes place soon after Puck and Quinn sleep together, I guess if they did it on the weekend, this would be like the following Monday? I don't know, but I hope you like it! Reviews make me smile :)**

* * *

**_Follow-Up_**

Puck saw Quinn slip out of Spanish and walk down the hallway. He immediately got out of his seat and told the teacher he had to take a piss. He saw the door to the girls' bathroom shutting as he reached the hallway. He went in after her.

He swung the bathroom door open and locked it behind him. It then occurred to him that there might be other girls in the bathroom, but he didn't care. He spotted Quinn looking in the mirror, applying some lip-gloss. She didn't even turn to face him, but he knew she knew he was there.

Puck wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and gently kissed her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and moaned a little. "Stop." She pulled his hands off of her and turned to face him.

"What's the matter, babe?" He started to reach for her waist again but she pushed his arms away.

"I thought I made it very clear that it was a one time thing. Isn't that what you wanted? Sex with no strings attached?"

"Yeah, but I got no problem with a little follow-up action."

She sighed and looked down at her shoes. "I'm with Finn."

"So? That didn't stop you the first time."

"Well, it's stopping me now. Please, Puck, just leave me alone."

Before he could respond she was halfway out the door.


	3. Science

**This one is actually based on my own 8th grade science class experience with a boy whose actually not that different from Puck. Except in my case, the guy was dating one of my best friends. But anyways... I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope ya'll like it! I promise to write some lovey-dovey Quick soon, I've just had a lot of fun writing them arguing with eachother :)**

**This takes place in Puck & Quinn's 8th grade science class.**

* * *

_**Science**_

Quinn was in the middle of her science test when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly.

"What'd you get for number 8?" Puck whispered from the desk behind her.

"I'm not telling you!" She whisper-snapped. Quinn faced the front and went back to working on her test.

Two minutes later she felt him kick the back of her chair. She just ignored him and rolled her eyes.

He tapped her on the shoulder again, this time it actually hurt a little. "What's the answer to number 12?"

She turned her head to look him in the eyes. "Figure it out yourself."

She hurriedly scribbled down the rest of the answers on the test. She knew she would get an A; she had been studying for two weeks. She just liked to take her time so she wouldn't have to be bored waiting for the rest of the class to finish.

Quinn hopped up from her desk and went to the front of the classroom to hand Mr. Burns her test. She smiled proudly as he tried not to roll his eyes.

The second she sat back down, Puck got up to turn his test in. She knew he just circled random answers. There was no doubt in her mind that he would get a big fat F, and she would laugh in his face about it.

"What is this?" She heard Puck ask a few minutes later as she was doodling on her notebook. She turned around to see him holding a tampon in his left hand. _Her tampon._

"Puck! Give me my purse back right now!" He must have picked up her purse from the ground by her desk when she got up to turn in her test. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks; she was livid.

He just laughed at her. "Where does this go, exactly?"

"Noah Puckerman, if you do not give me back my purse, I swear…" She took a deep breath. "I'll tell Mr. Burns."

"Quinn Fabray, you are a lot of things, but I know you're not a narc."

"Oh really? You wanna test that theory?" She started to raise her hand.

"Chill, chill Q! Why don't you get that wad out of your panties? I'm sure you'll feel much better."

She just glared at him. "Give. It. Back."

"In a minute." He mumbled as he started to dig through her bag. He pulled out her digital camera. "Got any dirty pics on this?" He smiled that sly smile of his.

Quinn rolled her eyes as Puck flipped through a few of her photos before sticking her camera down his pants and snapping a picture.

"Oh my… you are disgusting!" She could barely contain her rage.

Puck then took a picture of himself making what he thought of as a "sexy face."

"Now when you think about me before bed, you'll have a visual. You won't have to imagine anymore." He winked at her.

"You're a pig." She fired back at him and he dropped the camera back in her purse and put it back on the floor next to her desk. She moved it in front of her feet, just in case.

She sighed heavily before turning around to give Puck the meanest look she could muster. "I hate you." She growled, and then whipped her head back to face the front.

* * *

**Yes, the Puck in my own scenario stuck my camera down his pants and took a picture, but he deleted it... Reviews make me smile :)**


	4. Teasing

**I don't really like this one. I wrote it rather quickly, and when I had it mapped out in my head it was much better. Sometimes my ideas don't translate as well when I write them down as I hoped they would. But oh well. Keep reviewing, please :)**

* * *

_**Teasing**_

Quinn was three wine coolers deep when her head began to spin. Her vision was starting to blur, and she knew that must be why Puck was suddenly looking so attractive. She was a lightweight, always had been, but there was nothing she could really do about it.

Puck started to move closer, giving her his "come on" face. She actually thought it was kind of sexy.

_It's all about the teasing, and not about the pleasing…_

Her celibacy club motto suddenly played in her head. And that's all she intended to do, at first, tease not please. Puck was inches away from her face now. He pressed his lips against hers, gentle at first, but then with more force, gripping the back of her neck. She shut her eyes tight so the room would stop spinning as Puck was kissing her neck.

_It's all about the teasing…_

Quinn was tugging on the bottom of Puck's shirt, trying to get it off as he was kissing down her collarbone. He sat up and tore it off himself, and went back to kissing her. She ran her hands slowly down his chest, reaching for his belt buckle. He was kissing her shoulder now and starting to move down her arm. She felt his hand rub up her thigh. She knew there was no turning back now.

_Not about the pleasing…_


	5. She Will Be Loved

**This is the longest drabble yet. I tried to make it shorter but I just couldn't cut anything out! It's inspired by the song "She Will be Loved" by Maroon 5. I love that song and I think it's the perfect Puck/Quinn song, I can't hear it without thinking of them. Thanks so much to the people who have reviewed and put this fic on their story alerts! That makes me really happy :) Well, I hope ya'll like this one as much as I do! It takes place at the end of "Home" after that pep rally thing where Mercedes sang "Beautiful."**

* * *

**_She Will Be Loved_**

Quinn had had a really long day. It was eight o'clock and she was already longing for sleep. Her baby hormones were making her extremely emotional today; she couldn't even sit at the dinner table with Puck's family because she couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes. She was hungry, _really hungry_, but once she let her head rest on that pillow, she knew she'd be out in minutes.

Just as she got comfy in her bed, she heard a knock on the door. She assumed it was Puck's sister, wanting Quinn to braid her hair. "I'm sorry, Becca, I'm really tired tonight, is it okay if I braid your hair tomorrow?" Her voice was weak from all the crying, but Becca would get the hint.

"Um, it's me." She heard Puck mumble from the other side of the door. She immediately sat up and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. She fanned her face quickly and tried to rub the dried tears from her face; she didn't want Puck to see her like this.

"Oh, you can come in." She said as loud as her voice would go.

Puck opened the door and entered her room (the tiny guest room), shutting the door behind him. "I, uh, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Yano, cause that assembly thing today and you didn't eat dinner so…" He trailed off, looking down at his feet.

She smiled weakly. "Yes. I'm fine, thanks."

"Good. Well, alright then…" She could tell he wanted to say more.

She spotted the guitar he was holding behind his back. "What's that for?" She asked curiously.

"Oh! Uh, just something I've been working on, for fun. Do you wanna hear it?"

She was really tired. But she saw the look in Puck's eyes and she couldn't say no. "Sure." She gave him an encouraging smile.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and began to play a tune that she immediately recognized.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Quinn had always loved this song, and Puck's voice was perfect for it. She smiled at him as the tears welled up in her eyes.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Quinn caught herself quietly singing along to the beautiful lyrics. Puck glanced back at her with a big smile on his face. He saw the tears in her eyes, but he didn't stop singing. Quinn was so touched by how thoughtful Puck was. She was watching him, really watching him, and she realized that maybe she could actually love this boy. That thought made her start crying even more, and she was struggling to keep her sobs under control.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

Puck cut the song short when he realized how upset she was. She wanted to tell him thank you and that these tears weren't his fault, but all she could muster was a sad, pathetic laugh. He set his guitar down and moved closer to her. He ran his thumbs under her eyes to wipe the tears away, and then leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. She smiled sadly back at him.

He was lingering in the doorway when he turned around to look at her. "Goodnight, Quinn."

"Goodnight." She whispered, even though he was already down the hall.

She fell asleep that night to the memory of Puck singing her that beautiful song, tears still streaming down her cheeks.


	6. Heartbeat

**This one was really hard for me to write. I had the idea in my head, but everytime I wrote it down, it wasn't how I wanted it to be. So this one kind of sucks, but oh well. I don't know anything about ultrasounds so if a lot of this is incorrect, I'm sorry. This takes place sometime between Sectionals and Hell-o. I've noticed that Puck & Quinn seem very couple-y in Hell-o, so I think I might write more stuff about them as a couple, and this is sort of like the beginning of that relationship. Anyways, I hope you guys like this one even though I don't! Keep reviewing, please :)**

* * *

**_Heartbeat_**

"So what are they gonna do again?" Puck asked Quinn as they were sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for the ultrasound lady. He had insisted on coming with her, because after all, it was _his baby_. And he should know what's up with his baby.

Quinn sighed for the tenth time this morning. "She's just going to look at the baby and make sure everything is okay. I don't know the specifics."

Puck never really thought about Quinn's doctor's appointments when she was living with Finn. He assumed she had them, but Finn never talked about it. Now that she was living under his roof, he actually had to take the responsibilities of a dad.

"What do you think it will look like?" Puck asked curiously.

He heard Quinn sigh, _yet again_. "I don't know, Puck. You'll find out in few minutes."

Just as she finished her sentence, the nurse walked in. "Hi! Nice to see you again, Quinn! How has the pregnancy been going? Any trouble?" Puck thought she was way too enthusiastic for 10:00 in the morning. He was still half-asleep.

"Everything's been fine, I think." Quinn chewed on her bottom lip. Puck noticed that she always did that when she was nervous.

"Good, good. Well alrighty then! Who's this?" Kimberly looked at Puck suspiciously.

"Oh. Um… uh, he's..." Quinn eyed Puck, silently asking him for help.

"I'm Puck." He nodded at her. "Baby daddy." He gestured towards Quinn's belly.

"Oh! I thought…" She stopped herself when she saw the looks they were both giving her. "Well, never mind what I thought. It's nice to meet you, Puck."

That was rather humiliating. For all of them. The nurse must have remembered Finn being here with Quinn all those other times. Kimberly lifted up Quinn's shirt and squirted some blue gel crap on her stomach. It was the first time Puck had seen Quinn's stomach, well since he knocked her up. It looked funny; very round and hard. He stared at, amused.

Quinn saw him staring, and glared at him. Suddenly, he heard this weird noise coming from the machine. It was like a squishing, thumping-like sound.

"Holy shit, what is that? Is something wrong?" Puck could feel the worry rush to his face. He tried to compose himself; he didn't want to make things worse for Quinn.

To his surprise, Quinn laughed at him. "It's the heartbeat, silly!"

"Oh." Puck couldn't contain the smile that came to his lips. "Wow. That's incredible." He felt his own heartbeat speed up with excitement.

"Yeah." Quinn smiled at him and touched his arm lightly.

Puck reached for her hand and held it to his chest. "My heart's beating really fast."

"So is mine." Quinn took his hand and held it to her heart. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers at him, but Puck could see tears in her eyes.

"That's our baby, babe. That's our little girl." He saw Quinn's face suddenly change at the words he said. He knew she was leaning towards adoption, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset her. But after seeing this little scrunched up figure on the monitor and hearing its little heartbeat, he never wanted to leave his baby's side.


	7. Potential

**So, like I said before, Puck and Quinn seem to be very couple-y in Hell-O, so this is the start of that relationship. The next drabble will most likely be their first date. I just want to say thank you to the people that have reviewed! You're all so nice and you're comments really make my day :) Hope you guys like this one! It takes place between Sectionals and Hell-O. I'm just going to assume they had a holiday break between those episodes.**

* * *

**_Potential_**

Quinn wanted to be on her own. She had always been an independent person, why did that have to change because she was pregnant? She could take care or herself and this baby, she didn't need anyone else. Especially not a boyfriend. It was hard though, because she moved right out of Finn's house into Puck's. She wished she had somewhere else to go. Puck's family was nice letting her into their home, but she had been there a week, and she still felt so out of place.

Quinn's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a knock at her door.

"It's me, can I come in?" She heard Puck ask through the door.

"Sure." She sighed and put the notebook she was doodling on on the table next to her.

"What is it, Puck?"

"We need to talk about this." He walked over and plopped himself down on the bed next to her, lying on his stomach.

She scooted away from him. "About what?"

"Us! You and me." He gestured between their bodies.

"There is no us, Puck. I told you I wanted to do this alone." She tried to mask the frustration in her voice.

"Yeah, but you never really gave me the chance to prove to you that I can be a good boyfriend." He argued.

"Yes I did. Remember? You told me that you weren't going to stop talking to other girls unless I had sex with you again. And I'm not having sex with you again." She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she would never forget the day Santana told her about "sexting" with Puck while they were babysitting.

"Well, things are different now. Besides, you were with Finn then. I wasn't gonna drop everything and commit to you when you weren't committed to me."

He had a point. It was a little unfair of her to expect so much from Puck when she was with someone else. She would never admit that, though. "So…"

"So I think we should give this couple thing a try." He suggested with a smile on his face.

She sighed. "Puck, you can't just say you want to be a couple and expect us to be a couple."

"Why not?" He seemed genuinely confused. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know… maybe take me out on a date? Spend some time with me?" Puck could be such an idiot sometimes. Well, most of the time actually.

"Right. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Why?" She knew why. But she just wanted to be asked out properly.

"So we can go on a date!" He looked like he wanted to scream "DUH" at her.

Quinn was trying not to smile. She loved to make Puck suffer. "Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know, I haven't had time to figure it out! Look, I'm trying to change here, so can you give me a break?" Puck was getting snippy. She could see the frustration all over his face.

"Fine. Okay." She caved.

"Okay…?"

"We can go on a date." She said reluctantly. "But no parties!"

"Right, cool. Well, I'll see you tomorrow night, babe." He winked her as he got up and walked to the door.

She laughed a little, while rolling her eyes. "You'll see me in the morning, but alright."


	8. First Date

**Sorry it took me so long to post this one! I just had a really hard time writing it. I knew how it was going to begin and how it was going to end, but I didn't know how to fill in the middle. It's a little cheesy, and really fluffy, but I still like it and I hope you guys will too! If anyone has any requests for a drabble, don't be afraid to let me know! I'm sorta running out of ideas... I'm not that creative lol. Reviews make me smile :)**

* * *

**_First Date_**

"_Burger King?_ You're taking me on our first date to _Burger King?_" Quinn asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I don't have a lot of money, babe. Besides, the only decent restaurant around here is Breadsticks, and their food tastes like shit." Puck replied.

He had a point. She used to go to Breadsticks every Sunday after church with her parents. She'd tried a variety of different things on the menu, and everything was less than spectacular. And the breadsticks were stale.

"You can eat bacon…" Puck said in a sing-songy voice.

Quinn tried to fight a smile. "Fine."

"So you wanna go through the drive-thru and eat in the car, or go inside?"

"Well, I got all dressed up." Quinn looked down at her white baby-doll dress and navy blue cardigan.

Puck laughed and hopped out of the car. Quinn was reaching for the handle when suddenly the door swung open and Puck was standing there holding out his hand, waiting to help her out of the truck.

Quinn rolled her eyes, but smiled. "What a gentleman." She said sarcastically.

"I try." Puck replied with a smirk. He grabbed her hand and held it as they walked into the restaurant.

* * *

After Quinn enjoyed _two_ bacon double cheeseburgers (one for her, one for the baby), Puck took her to the 7-11 for slushies. They actually tasted pretty good when they weren't being thrown in your face.

"Puck… do you ever miss throwing slushies at people?" Quinn asked as she chewed on her straw.

"All the time. It was so much more fun when I was the slushier and not the slushied."

"I know!" Quinn giggled. "The highlight of my day used to be watching Rachel Berry get a slushie facial! But now I spend most of my days worrying that I'll be on the receiving end of one." For a moment, Quinn longed for her old life. Everything was so much more simple back then.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Puck agreed.

He flipped on the radio, and Train's "Hey Soul Sister" came blaring out the speakers.

"I hate this song!" Quinn whined.

"Oh really, you do?" Puck asked before he started singing at the top of his lungs.

_My heart is bound to beat_

_Right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you_

_Like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

Quinn burst into laughter before joining in…

_HEY SOUL SISTER_

_AIN'T THAT MISTER MISTER_

_ON THE RADIO, STEREO_

_THE WAY YOU MOVE AIN'T FAIR YOU KNOW_

_HEY SOUL SISTER_

_I DON'T WANNA MISS_

_A SINGLE THING YOU DO TONIGHT_

They were both laughing now, uncontrollably actually. They didn't even care that they sounded ridiculous (and probably looked it too).

They were both still trying to catch their breath when Puck looked over at Quinn and smiled. "I love it when you laugh."

Quinn just giggled and looked down at her lap, feeling her face flush. She had never seen Puck act so silly; she didn't think he _could be _silly. He was always trying to be so smooth. Quinn decided she liked this Puck better than the one she normally saw.

They pulled up to Puck's house, and Puck hopped out to open Quinn's door for her again.

"I could get use to this." She said, smiling up at him.

"Don't get too used to it." He joked, returning her smile.

He walked her inside and all the way to her bedroom door.

"Well, this is my stop." Quinn giggled at how ridiculously clichéd she sounded. "I had a really nice time tonight, Puck. Thanks." She said seriously, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah…" He leaned in and brushed her hair out of her face before gently pressing his lips against hers.

This kiss was over much too soon. Quinn really wanted to grab his shirt and pull him into her room and kiss him until she couldn't anymore. But she said goodnight like the proper young lady she was, and curled up in her bed alone.

She fell asleep that night with a huge smile on her face, and dreamt of her future with Puck.


	9. Movie Night

**So I've had a lot of fun writing Puck & Quinn as a couple, but I'll try to switch it up next time. I need ideas though! So help, please :) Anyways, this one is pretty fluffy. It takes place, yet again, between Sections and Hell-O. Becca is just my made up name for Puck's sister. Keep reviewing!**

* * *

**_Movie Night_**

"I'm not watching The Notebook." Puck said sternly.

"What about Moulin Rouge?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"No."

"A Walk to Remember?"

"Hell no."

"Titanic?"

"No. No. No."

"Fine." Quinn sighed, exasperated. "What movie do _you _want to watch?"

"Anchorman. Or Transformers." Puck looked at the small stack of movies on the shelf. Anchorman and Transformers were the only movies he owned, the rest were Quinn's.

"We watched Anchorman two nights ago, and I'm not watching Transformers." Quinn sat next to him on the couch, snuggling close. He put his arm around her.

"I don't wanna watch some sappy chick-flick. Sorry, babe." Puck said finally.

Quinn looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please?" She stuck out her lower lip as far as it would go. Puck nipped at it with his teeth, but Quinn pulled away before he could touch her.

He kissed the tip of her nose. "No."

Quinn frowned. "Okay. Well, what if we watch The Notebook and _then_ we watch Transformers?"

"No, because after we watch The Notebook you'll just say you're too tired to watch another movie."

Sometimes it was like Puck could read her mind. She wasn't giving up just yet, though. She really wanted to watch a sad, romantic movie. They had movie night almost every night during the holiday break. Normally, they were joined by Puck's mom and sister, but tonight Mrs. Puckerman was visiting her mother and Becca was at a sleepover. They had the house all to themselves.

"What can I do that will make you watch The Notebook with me? I'll do anything." Quinn smiled.

"Anything?" Puck cocked an eyebrow.

"Not that!" Quinn rolled her eyes and slapped his stomach.

"It was worth a shot." He shrugged.

"Please, Puck? We never get to watch what I want because your sister always picks the movie. I've had to sit through '13 Going on 30' eight times!" Quinn whined.

"So have I!" Puck pointed out.

"Whatever." Quinn sighed angrily, as she stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"Ugh, Quinn!" Puck knew he wasn't going to win this one. "Fine. We can watch The Notebook." He caved, pulling her down onto his lap.

"Thank you." Quinn smiled and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Yeah, yeah." Puck rolled his eyes and held Quinn tight as the movie began.


	10. Cravings

**So how did ya'll like last night's Glee episode? I really liked it, except for the lack of Quick. But I did love their little look during "The Only Exception." That song actually inspired me to do a lot of writing, which you guys will see soon! I want to thank _ Rina-Dono _for give me the idea for this drabble, it was a great suggestion! If you guys have any more suggestions, just let me know! My grandmother actually craved tree bark when she was pregnant with my mom, so that's where this came from lol. Hope you guys enjoy this one! Keep reviewing :)**

* * *

**_Cravings_**

"Can you eat tree bark?" Quinn asked, sitting up from the couch. It was Thursday night, and Quinn and Puck had been watching George Lopez re-runs for nearly two hours.

"What? I don't know." Puck said, confused. "Why?"

"Because I want some." Quinn replied, looking at Puck like he was an idiot.

"What?" Puck asked again, looking at her like she was crazy.

"I'm craving tree bark. But is it edible?"

"Uh… I don't know?" Puck was still completely confused.

"Well can you look it up or something? And then go get me some."

Puck burst into laughter, still eyeing her like she was crazy. "Don't laugh at me, Puck! It's what the baby wants!" Quinn whined.

Puck settled down a little. "Look, babe, it's 10:30, I'm not going out to get you tree bark. And even if it is edible, I don't think they sell it at the grocery store."

Quinn frowned. "Well can't you just go out and scrape some off a tree?"

Puck started laughing all over again. "You… are… not… feeding… our baby… tree…bark!" He choked out between sobs of laughter.

Quinn glared at him. "This isn't funny, Puck. I'm really craving it."

Puck smirked. "Have you ever actually eaten tree bark?"

"No." Quinn looked confused.

"Then how can you crave something you've never had?"

"I don't know! I just do, okay?" Quinn was getting flustered; she could feel the tears swell in her eyes.

"Oh, baby I'm sorry." Puck put his arm around her. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Well… I guess I could eat a hotdog." Quinn said softly.

"You got it!" He kissed her temple and hopped up from the couch.

"With peanut butter!" Quinn shouted to the kitchen.

Puck rolled his eyes, and started making a hot dog, with peanut butter.


	11. Late Night Snack

**This one is pretty long, sorry about that! I was just having so much fun writing this that I couldn't stop! I've been writing a lot lately, so there will definitely be another chapter up today! This one takes place at the end or after Laryngitis. Hope you guys like this one! Thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

_**Late-Night Snack**_

Quinn couldn't sleep. The baby wouldn't stop kicking, and wouldn't let her drift into dreamland. She glanced at the clock and moaned. 2:17. At least it was the weekend and she didn't have to wake up early in the morning. She heard her phone vibrate on her bedside table and rolled over to pick it up. It was text message.

_Puck: U sleep?_

She laughed quietly, and resisted the urge to correct his horrible grammar.

_Quinn: No_

_Puck: U hungry?_

She thought about it for a second, and then realized she was _always _hungry.

_Quinn: Yes_

_Puck: Taco Bell?_

How did Puck always know what she was craving even before she did? She smiled to her self.

_Quinn: Sounds good_

Quinn got out of bed and pulled on white sweatpants and a navy tshirt. She didn't have to look perfect, but she wasn't about to go out in public in her cloud pajamas. She ran a comb through her hair and pulled it into a loose bun.

She cracked her door open and tip-toed down the hall to Puck's room. Mrs. Puckerman probably wouldn't mind that they were going out to get food, she understood Quinn's late night cravings, but she probably wouldn't be too pleased if she was woken up in the middle of the night. Quinn opened Puck's door and let her self in.

"Woah, don't you knock? I could have been naked!" Puck said, surprised.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake anyone up."

They hurried downstairs and quietly went out the door to Puck's truck. Most of the car ride was silent. Quinn was too tired to make small talk, and she guessed that Puck was too.

They went through the drive-thru and they both ordered two steak quesadillas with Mountain Dew.

"Oooh, get those little cinnamon crispy things too!" Quinn interrupted as Puck was ordering.

"And add two orders of those cinnamon crispy things." Puck said into the intercom.

They parked and ate in silence. Quinn scarfed down her first quesadilla in two minutes. She figured she better wait a minute before eating the other one so she didn't upset her tummy.

"So how'd you know the baby wanted Taco Bell?" Quinn asked, trying to make conversation.

"I didn't. Taco Bell is just the only place open this late." Puck shrugged.

"Oh." So much for conversation, Quinn thought.

"Well, actually… I have like this sixth sense when it comes to the baby." Puck joked. "I can read her mind."

"Oh really?" Quinn played along. "What's she thinking now?"

"She's thinking that mommy needs to stop being such a tight-ass and give daddy some love." Puck winked at her.

Quinn snorted and rolled her eyes. "I don't think Mercedes would be too happy if I was 'giving you love.'"

Puck sighed. "I broke up with her. She couldn't handle me; I was too much man for her."

"Riiiight. I'm sure that's what happened." Quinn said sarcastically.

"And I told her that I needed to be with my baby momma, and no one else." Puck winked at her again.

"Well, we are here, alone, late at night in your car…" Quinn batted her eyelashes exaggeratedly. "Might as well, make the most of it." She looked at Puck innocently.

He leaned in to her, and just as he was about to kiss her she shoved his face away.

"You actually bought that? You're more of an idiot than I thought!" Quinn laughed.

"I knew you were kidding." Puck fired back. "I just wanted to see how far you would take it."

"Sure you did." She patted him on the shoulder and giggled.

"You know, there's no reason for us not to be together. We could just-" Quinn put a hand over his mouth before he went any further.

"Let's not ruin it, Puck. I'd really appreciate if we could just enjoy one night together, as friends." She looked at him seriously.

"Yeah, okay." Quinn saw the disappointment in his eyes.

She didn't want to be just friends; she didn't know what she wanted, really. But she and Puck seemed to be at a good place right now, and she didn't want anything to mess it up.


	12. The Only Exception

**I wasn't planning on posting this today because I had another one I wanted to post, but I really liked writing this one and I couldn't wait for you guys to read it! It's a little emotional though. It's been raining a lot lately, and it's kinda been putting me in gloomy mood and that's been coming out in my writing. I have a few other semi-emotional drabbles that I'll be posting tomorrow and this weekend too. Thank you guys so much for all your suggestions! They are all such good ideas and I'm going to get working on them as soon as I can! I'd like to thank _BiebersGirl.x_ for suggesting this topic, it was a really great one! This drabble mentions a "painful conversation" that Puck and Quinn had over the summer, and I will be posting that very soon! I started writing it and then I couldn't remember all the ideas I had been thinking about for it so I put it on hold for a while but hopefully I'll finish it tonight! This takes place at the end of Britney/Brittany, and it's all Quinn's POV. Hope you guys like this one, and thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)**

**

* * *

**

_**The Only Exception**_

Quinn had had a long day. Hearing Finn say that he would probably always have feelings for her made her realize how much she missed him. And she was a little disappointed that Finn chose Rachel over her. She had only agreed to talk to Finn for Rachel because she felt bad for her. Sure, Rachel was obnoxious the majority of the time, but she had been nice to Quinn throughout her pregnancy, even when most people weren't. Now she was regretting her decision, because that whole encounter with Finn was semi-humiliating and it made her feel completely alone.

Everybody had someone: Finn had Rachel, Mercedes had Kurt, Brittany had Santana, Mike had Tina. She missed that safe feeling of being in a relationship, or even having a close friend. She was still friends with Mercedes, but they hadn't spent a lot of time together over the summer and Mercedes couldn't understand the pain of giving up a child. Only one person could understand her pain and loneliness, but she couldn't talk to Puck. Even though she missed him so much it hurt, they had barely spoken since their painful conversation during the summer. She wouldn't know what to say to him; as far as she knew, he'd moved on. Part of her wished that he had moved on, so she could be okay with moving on, even though she wasn't ready to.

Quinn thought about skipping Glee altogether, but she didn't want to miss anything important. Their performance at the homecoming assembly was a complete disaster, even though it was the most fun Quinn had had in a while. She was curious to find out if they would do more Britney, but highly doubted it because Mr. Schue wasn't too keen on the idea in the first place and she figured he would be even more hesitant to do it after that disastrous performance.

She wasn't paying attention to anything Mr. Schue was saying until she saw Rachel stand up in front of the class. She was apologizing to Finn, in front of everybody. Quinn wished she could of done this private, because hearing her talk all mushy and seeing Finn's face just made Quinn feel even more lonely. Rachel started singing Paramore's "The Only Exception." It was a beautiful song, but it made Quinn feel sad. She wanted someone to be her only exception, and she knew who she wanted that person to be.

She was singing along with the other girls when Puck looked back at her. He just turned his head and looked into her eyes. She could see the sadness in him, she felt it too. For once, she didn't avoid him. She looked back at him, and for a long moment, they were just staring into each other's eyes. She longed for him, and she just wished everything could be simple. But things were never simple. She felt the tears sting behind her eyes and had to look away. She didn't know what was going to happen, all she knew is that she missed Puck, and she wanted him to miss her too.


	13. Sleepy

**This one is short and sweet. I actually had to delete another story to post this one because it said I've reached my limit of 15 stories and that I needed to convert some before I could upload more. Can anyone tell me what that means? Because I have no idea how to convert them or what converting them even does, so I can't upload any more stories until I figure it out. So if you know what I'm talking about, then please help me! Anyways, this takes place during Journey after Quinn has her baby. And I have no idea if putting a new born baby in that room with all the other babies is hospital policy, I just made that up lol. Hope you like this one! Keep reviewing :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Sleepy**_

Puck heard a light tap on the door to hospital room before his mom opened it. "Noah?"

When she saw him sitting on the little couch in the corner, he raised a finger to his lip and got up to walk over to the door.

"She finally fell asleep a little while ago, and I'd like it to stay that way." He whispered, as his mother spotted Quinn, asleep, in the little hospital bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." His mother whispered, looking at Quinn sadly. "How is she doing?"

"I'm not sure. She was crying for a while before she fell asleep, but she wasn't really talking."

"How are you? You must be starving, why don't you come down to the cafeteria and get some food? Or I could bring some up here?" His mother looked at him, concerned.

"No, I'm okay. I think I'm just gonna stay here for a while. I don't want her to wake up alone." Puck glanced back at Quinn to make sure he didn't wake her.

"Alright, honey, I understand. Just let me know if you need anything. That goes for Quinn as well." She squeezed his hand before leaving the room.

Puck went back over to the small couch and slumped down into the cushion. He was just starting to doze off when he heard Quinn roll over and mumble something he couldn't understand. His eyes flashed open and he sat up.

"Puck?" Quinn mumbled softly, straining her eyes in search of him.

"I'm right here." Puck got up and went over to her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he grabbed her hand.

Quinn swallowed a few times and cleared her throat. "Where's…Beth?" She asked weakly.

"She's fine. She's sleeping in that little room with all the other babies." Puck didn't know why she couldn't just stay with them, but the nurse said something about it being hospital policy. "Do you need anything? Do you want some water?" Puck looked down at her.

"No. I'm… I'm fine." She replied in a raspy voice. She tried to smile at him, but the corners of her mouth just wouldn't go up.

Puck brushed the hair out of her eyes and rested his hand on her cheek for a moment. "Okay. Why don't you go back to sleep? I know you're tired."

He started to get up to go sit back down on the couch, but Quinn tugged on his hand softly.

"Don't leave." He could see the tears forming in her eyes. She scooted over, wincing, to the other side of the bed, and patted the spot next to her lightly.

Puck didn't think he could fit in that tiny hospital bed with her, but he couldn't say no to her when she was like this. He lied down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest and snuggled into him.

"Puck? Do you think…" She took a deep breath. "Will everything be okay?"

"I hope so." Puck tried to sound optimistic. Quinn just sighed and snuggled closer to him, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	14. Reunited

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I just haven't been feeling very inspired lately. Maybe it's because of the lack of Quick on Glee! It gets me down :( I hate the Sam/Quinn relationship, it's very uncomfortable. How do you guys feel about Sam? Anyways, this one is kind of random, but it just came to me one day. It takes place between Britney/Brittany and Grilled Cheesus, so it's before Sam and the Puck juvie stuff. Hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

**_Reunited_**

"Quinn!" Puck shouted from down the hallway as he jogged to catch up with her. Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to give him an annoyed look.

"What do you want, Puck?" As soon as he was next to her she started walking again.

"You've been avoiding me."

Quinn was a little startled at Puck's boldness. "That's nothing new."

He rolled his eyes. "Well I didn't mean recently. You avoided me all summer and you've been avoiding me ever since we got back to school."

"It's not like you've made much of an effort either." She said quietly.

"True." He smirked.

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "What's your point?"

"Oh, I have something for you." He dug in his pockets and pulled something out. In his palm was a silver hair clip with a little white bow on it.

"That's my favorite hair clip." Quinn smiled slightly as she reached to take it out of Puck's hand. She could swear she felt his fingers twitch under her touch, but she ignored it.

"I know. I mean, uh, you used to wear it all the time." Puck looked down nervously. "I found it in my bathroom the other day and I figured you'd want it back."

"I was looking for this all summer. I guess I can't really wear it now though, huh?" She briefly wished Coach Sylvester didn't make them wear their hair in tight ponytails every day.

"Yeah…"

"Well, thank you, Puck. You know I-" Quinn stopped herself. She wanted to tell him that she actually missed living with him and seeing him all the time, but she knew it would just complicate things even more.

"What?" Puck looked at her curiously.

"Um, nothing. Just thanks." She smiled at him warmly before turning around and rushing to class.


	15. Comes and Goes

**I'm really disappointed with this one. I wrote most of it a while ago, and I wasn't happy with it, so I figured I would just set it aside for a little while and come back to it. Well, I waited too long and when I finally did go back to it, my brain just wasn't in the same place. So it kind of sucks but I figured I would post it anyways because I don't have anything else to post and my creative juices really haven't been flowing lately and I don't want to leave you guys with nothing! BUT I do have an idea for a new story involving Quinn, Puck, Finn, and Rachel. I haven't written anything for it yet because I'm still trying to get it mapped out in my head, but I'm really excited about it! Anyways, this is that "painful conversation" that I talked about before. It takes place during the summer after Quinn had Beth. And it's REALLY long, just warnin ya!**

**Oh, and 40 reviews! Woo, that's so exciting! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I would answer all of them, but I never really know what to say lol.**

**Okay, last thing and then you guys can get to the story! I'm currently listening to "Comes and Goes" by Greg Laswell, and I had no idea what to title this chapter so I just went with that. It doesn't really make sense, but oh well.**

* * *

**_Comes and Goes_**

Quinn was sitting on the couch in her living room, flipping through the channels, when she heard the door bell ring. She started to sit up, but then looked down at herself. She was wearing sweat pants and tank top, with no make-up on, and her hair was in a ridiculously messy bun. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She didn't even like seeing herself like this.

She was just starting to get comfy again when she heard a loud knock at the door. She sighed and got up from the couch, trying to smooth out her wrinkled shirt.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Puck, pacing on her front porch. She hadn't seen him or heard from him in nearly a month. "Puck?"

He stopped pacing when he realized she was standing there. "Hey." He said casually.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn looked down at her messy attire, instantly regretting getting up from the couch.

"Uh, can I come in?" She could tell he was nervous about something.

Quinn really didn't want to talk to Puck right now. And if they were going to have the conversation she was expecting, she really didn't want to have it in an enclosed area. "I don't think that's such a good idea…" She wracked her brain for some excuse for why she couldn't talk, but came up blank.

"Okay, well." Puck took a deep breath. "I want to be with you, Quinn. I meant what I said at the hospital, and I don't regret saying it. I know we haven't talked in 26 days, but I've been trying to give you space so you can heal… or whatever. But it's been really hard not seeing you or talking to you and I don't think I would have been able to go another day without seeing you. I've been trying to go back to my normal life, but I don't even know what that is anymore because it's so weird not being around you every day. I don't want anymore games and confusion; I just want to be with you. I only want to be with you."

She could feel the tears stinging behind her eyes. But she couldn't cry, not now. She couldn't make him feel sorry for her.

"Puck, I… I'm sorry, but I can't be with you. Not now." Quinn looked down at her bare feet.

"What can I do to make you believe me, Quinn? I mean it this time, I won't mess it up again." He looked at her hopefully.

"Oh, Puck, it's not that I don't believe you. It's just… for the first time in nine months, I'm completely alone. And I need to figure out who I am, alone. Because I'm not that girl I was before I got pregnant, and I don't know who I am now. I'm still trying to cope, with losing Beth." Her voice went a little weak at the sound of her daughter's name. "I mean, look at me! I'm a mess. I need to learn to take care of myself; I can't always lean on the people around me. I've been saying that I need to be on my own, but I haven't followed through. So I have to mean it this time, Puck. I need to learn to be by myself before I can be with anyone else. I'm sorry, I'm… so sorry."

Puck stared at ground, trying to comprehend what just happened. He didn't look up at her. "Oh. That's fine. I understand." He nodded slowly.

Tears were pouring out of her eyes and she couldn't make them stop. "That doesn't mean never, Puck. Just not right now." She wasn't even sure if she was making sense. All she could feel was the ache in her chest from causing Puck more pain.

She tried to smile at him, but he still wouldn't look at her. "Get back to your old life. Go out and go to parties and have fun and enjoy the rest of your summer. Move on! I'm not your problem anymore, you should be celebrating!" Quinn didn't mean any of those things, but she was just trying to think of way to make Puck feel better.

He shook his head a little. "It's cool, Quinn." He finally looked up at her. "I'll see ya around." He held her gaze for a moment before turning around and walking away.

Quinn stood on her porch and watched him get into his truck and pull out of her driveway and take off down the road. Tears were still running down her face and she was quietly sobbing. She knew she should be alone, but she couldn't help but question her decision. Was alone really better? Because the only thing she wanted was for Puck to come back and wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be okay.


	16. Speechless

**I can't wait for Puck to come back next episode! With the mohawk :) What did you guys think of the Rocky Horror episode? I thought it was alright, but seriously lacking in actual plot. Glee seems to be doing that a lot lately. I'm really hoping Puck kicks Sam's ass when he comes back, and that he'll actually have a conversation with Quinn. Because there has been NO Quick this season! Just a couple of looks, but no actual words. It makes me sad. Anyways, this is sort of what I'm hoping will happen when Puck comes back! Hope you guys like it!**

**

* * *

**

**_Speechless_**

"So the new kid, huh?" Quinn heard a smug voice ask from behind her. It was a voice she would know anywhere. She had heard in first period that Puck was back from his two week stint in juvenile detention, but she had yet to see him for herself. She had been dreading this conversation with him. In fact, she was hoping to avoid it.

Quinn turned around from her locker to face Puck. He was smiling that smug smile she had grown to have a love/hate relationship with.

"I go away for a couple weeks and you forget all about me." He cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to say, Puck?" She was trying to give him the impression that she could care less what he thought, but he saw right through it.

He continued to stare at her accusingly. She sighed. "It's not like we were together."

"I thought you wanted to be on your own? Or was that just your way of saying you didn't want to be with _me_?" Quinn thought she heard a hint of sadness in his voice, but he masked it well.

"You know that's not true. I've been on my own for a few months now, and when Sam showed an interest in me, I realized I'm ready to be with somebody again. Besides, it's not like you've just been waiting around for me. You've been hooking up with Santana and God knows who else, and I haven't said anything to you."

"That doesn't mean I've moved on. I just went back to what I know: mindless sex." He smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry, Puck." She shook her head. "I don't know what you want from me."

Puck leaned in closely. She could feel his breath on her face. "Just know, even though you're with Mr. Bleach, it doesn't mean I'm gonna back off." He leaned in even closer and whispered in her ear. "I'm not giving up, Quinn."

They locked eyes for a moment and Puck smiled at her before taking off down the hall, leaving her there, speechless.


	17. Inevitable

**More Quick angst! I also wrote this one a while ago, but I didn't like it so I set it aside for a while. And now, I actually really like it! So I've said before that Puck and Quinn seem to be a couple in Hell-O and they're always sitting next to each other and they hold hands in Bad Reputation, but then Puck starts dating Mercedes in Laryngitis and P&Q aren't seen together as much, so I guess it's pretty safe to say they had a falling out. So this is that falling out. Takes place after Bad Reputation. Please review!**

* * *

_**Inevitable**_

Quinn and Puck had been fighting for the past hour. Quinn didn't even remember what started it, but here they were, screaming at each other about everything that's wrong in their lives.

"It's not my fault your hormones make you act like a crazy bitch!" Puck fires at her after she tried to explain that her baby hormones were the reason she's always "in a pissy mood." Puck's words, not hers.

"Yes it is! It's all your fault! Because you're the one who got me pregnant! And you don't have to deal with any of the consequences or the responsibility! You didn't get kicked out of your house! You didn't lose the only guy who ever really loved you! You didn't lose your friends and your popularity! You didn't get kicked off the Cheerios! Your stomach doesn't have to explode! Your life is the same, Puck. You can still hook up with every girl and hang out with your buddies and play basketball. But my life sucks and it's all because of you!" Quinn yelled at him. She didn't mean to go on, but once it started coming out, she couldn't stop herself.

"You always do this. You blame me for all of your problems!" Puck argued.

"That's because you're always the one to blame, Puck." Quinn replied, icily.

"Why do you act like I impregnated you against your will? You were there too! You could have stopped it, but you didn't. So this is your fault too."

"Oh, I protested plenty! And it's not like I was in my right mind, because you _did_ get me drunk!" She may have exaggerated when she used the word 'drunk.'

"You had like three wine coolers! You weren't drunk. I've been around plenty of drunk girls, and that was not you."

"I have a very low tolerance for alcohol." Quinn glared at him.

"When are you gonna stop using that excuse? You weren't drunk. I know you weren't, you know you weren't, so stop pretending like you were!"

"That's not even the point!" Quinn tried to change the subject. She wasn't admitting to anything. "You said you had protection, you lied!"

"Did you see me put a condom on? You knew there wasn't any protection but you had sex with me anyways. And why is that just my responsibility? You could of brought condoms."

"You said to trust you and that's what I did! I had never had sex before, I didn't know everything about it and you took advantage of that fact."

"You know what? Whatever. There's no point in arguing with you about this when you're just gonna find a way to make it all my fault. You say I need to take responsibility for my actions? What about you?" Puck knew he was being harsh, but at this moment, he didn't care.

Quinn could feel the tears of anger burn behind her eyes. She knew this fight with Puck was bigger than any fight they'd had (and they'd had a lot), and she didn't want to say anything else that she would regret in the morning. She was about to turn and walk away when she heard Puck mumble something softly.

"Just go ahead and say it. I know what's coming, might as well get it over with." Puck looked down at his feet.

Hearing him say that made Quinn even more furious. So she did exactly what he wanted.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Puck. I guess this was sort of inevitable, huh? I should of known that it would never work out between us. Actually, I did know, but I should of trusted my instincts. I can't be with someone who isn't mature and doesn't respect me. So what ever this is, it's done." Quinn could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but she held them back. She held Puck's gaze for a moment before turning around and going upstairs.

She cried her self to sleep that night.

He punched (yet another) hole in his wall.


	18. Awkward

**I haven't updated in forever, I know! I guess you guys didn't really like the last chapter because it only got one review... oh well. I've had no muse! There has been zero Quick on Glee lately, and it's really been getting me down! I guess Ryan Murphy and co just don't remember that they had a whole season of build-up, a baby, and an I Love You. Anyways, this takes place after Furt. It's short and random, but I hope ya'll like it! Please review! I would like to know if there are people who actually read this!**

* * *

_**Awkward**_

She sees him in the grocery store. He's not alone, he's with Becca. She's just walking around the store, trying to decide what to get for dinner, when she sees them in the frozen foods aisle, fighting over what kind of frozen pizza to get. She smiles to herself, and then turns around to walk in the other direction, but Becca spots her.

"Quinn! Hey, Quinn!" Quinn bites her lip before turning around and plastering a big smile on her face.

"Hi Becca!" She keeps her eyes on the little girl running towards her, never looking up at him.

Becca tackles her with a hug, nearly knocking her over. As soon as she lets go, the little girls turns towards her big brother. "Look Noah, it's Quinn!"

He half smiles. Quinn can tell it's forced. He slowly begins making his way over to them and with each step Quinn's heart skips a beat. She can't avoid him now. It's easy to avoid him at school; she's always surrounded by people. But she can't now, not with Becca in the picture.

She finally looks up to meet his eyes when he's standing less than two feet away from her. "Hey Puck." She says, not smiling. He just nods and looks down at his feet. Becca doesn't notice. She turns back towards Quinn and starts bombarding her with questions. "How are you? Why haven't you been around? Are you a cheerleader again? What's it like? What are you buying? Do you think you'll ever hang out with Noah again? Ooh, pretty ring! Where'd you get it?" She stops at the last question, grabbing Quinn's hand and admiring the ring sitting on her right ring finger. "Where'd you get it?" She asks again. "Um," She glances at Puck. He's staring straight at her, waiting for an answer. "A friend gave it to me." She tries to play it off like it's no big deal, but Puck knows better.

"Must be some special friend." He retorts.

Quinn looks up to glare at him, but stops when she sees the hurt in his eyes. Their gazes lock for a moment. She's trying to read him but she can't, she never could. It's unfair because he can read her so easily. Becca notices the tension and tugs on Puck's arm. "Come on Noah, Momma is waiting for us to bring home dinner." She says impatiently. Puck looks down at his sister and nods. "Bye Quinn!" She wraps her arms around her quickly. "Will I be seeing you anytime soon?" She asks, hopefully.

Quinn sighs a little, and tries to smile. "I don't know, Becca." She shrugs slightly. Becca's eyes fill with sadness, but a strange understanding. She nods slowly and turns to go, dragging Puck along with her.

Quinn doesn't say anything to him as he leaves, she just stares. And he stares back. There's longing and pain in both of their eyes, but neither of them would ever admit it.


	19. Apologies

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter! They really inspired me to do more writing! I'm so happy this story finally hit 50 reviews! Thank you to the people who review every chapter, it really means a lot. Anyways, this one is kind of weird. I wrote it pretty quickly. It's kind of confusing and it probably would've made more sense if it was written in Quinn's POV, but I didn't want to do it that way. It's pretty angsty, and I think a lot of the anger I'm feeling about Quick (or lack thereof) lately is coming out in writing. **

**This takes place during Furt, after Sam offers Quinn the promise ring, but before she accepts it. I'm sorry if it's confusing, but I hope you guys like it!**

**

* * *

****_Apologies_**

It was 2:54 on a Sunday night when she called him. He saw who it was on the caller ID, so he waited three rings to answer. "Hello?"

"I-I'm sorry if I woke you." She said weakly. Puck could tell she had been crying.

"Nah you didn't." He replied simply.

She took a deep breath. "What are you doing up so late?"

He wanted to scream at her. He wanted to tell her to fuck off and rot in hell for calling him after all this time. "Playing Halo."

He heard her sniffle quietly and take a few more deep breaths. "So how are you?"

Nearly five months of silence, and now she cared? He bit his tongue to keep from exploding. He sighed loudly into the receiver. "Look, Quinn, I know you didn't call me at 3 in the morning for small talk. What do you want?" He didn't care about being harsh. Fuck her and her feelings. She'd put him through hell.

There was a long pause, but he could hear her breathing on the other end. "I'm sorry." There was click, and the line went dead.

He thought about calling her back, but he knew she wouldn't answer.

* * *

She didn't look at him once the next day. Which wasn't unusual, but he thought maybe she'd say _something _after last night. He should've known better.

Later that day when he walked into Glee Club, he saw Sam's arm wrapped around her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Suddenly the night before made so much sense.


	20. Mistletoe

**Chapter 20! Wow I can't believe I've written that much! Thank you so so much to the people who have put this on their story alerts and the people who always review! I love you guys!**

**I cannot believe that we made it through the first 10 episodes of the season, and not one scene between Quinn and Puck! I honestly don't know what to think! It's very upsetting! I am hoping (praying) that there will be some Quick when episodes return in February, but I am so worried that Ryan has just decided to throw their story away! They had such an amazing build-up in season one, and now nothing! I'm sorry, I could go on about this all day because I am just so angry!**

**Anyways, this one is kind of long. It didn't turn out exactly as I wanted it to, but I'm still pretty proud of it! This is what I wish would of happened in the Christmas episode. So it takes place at the end of the episode when everyone is at Mr. Shuester's house! Hope you guys like it! **

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

_**Mistletoe**_

She walked into Mr. Schue's tiny kitchen and saw him standing in the corner, cup of hot chocolate in one hand, staring at the floor as he kicked a fallen marshmallow back and forth.

"Of course you're just standing in here by yourself… it's _so_ difficult to be social, isn't it?" She said sarcastically.

He looked up at her and smirked, but didn't say anything. She went over to stand next to him and set her empty cup on the counter.

His eyes met hers. "You and boytoy enjoying Christmas Eve?"

She glared at him. "Why, yes, we are having a wonderful evening, Puck. Thanks for asking."

His smile faltered a little. "Good. I hope you're happy, Q."

She gave him a puzzled look, but before she could open her mouth to respond, Lauren Zizes walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She got out a Coke and turned to face them. She looked at them while they looked at each other, then back at her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, a secretive smile on her lips.

"You guys do know you're standing under a mistletoe, right?" Lauren's monotone voice asked as she was leaving the kitchen.

They both looked up at the same time and saw the little green plant hanging above them. Quinn felt herself blush. She didn't even have to look at Puck to know that he was smirking.

She looked down at the floor. "That's stupid. I'm not going to kiss you."

"You scared?" He taunted her.

"No. I have a boyfriend." That argument never worked when it came to Puck, and she knew this time would be no different.

"So? It's not like we're making out under the bleachers. It's a damn mistletoe. We have to kiss, it's the rule."

"Since when do you follow the rules? And besides, it's not like I _can't _kiss you, I just don't _want_ to."

"I know why you won't." He cocked an eyebrow. "You're afraid kissing me will make you realize you still have feelings for me. You're not as over me as you think, Quinny."

She hated when he called her that. He knew she hated it too. She sighed. "I don't have feelings for you, Puck. Kissing you would not do anything for me. I wouldn't even be disgusted because I just couldn't care less."

"Prove it." He toyed. She would cave and he knew it. She always did.

Quinn sighed exaggeratedly and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She turned to face him full on.

She looked up at him and he stared her down, neither of them moving. "Well?" She was eager to get this over with.

"So you want me to make the first move, Princess?" He said and he started to lean down. He got so close to her face that she could feel him breathing. She shut her eyes tight. He brushed his nose lightly against hers, determined to make this last as long as possible. He ran a finger over her cheek and she shivered under his touch. Their lips touched, but they weren't kissing. He pulled back a little to look at her, expecting to see tension in her face. But she looked peaceful, pleasant even. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly pouted. He thought for a moment that this may be this most beautiful she's ever looked, her skin creamy and cheeks rosy from the cold. He nuzzled her nose once more before pressing his lips gently to hers, feeling the cool of her Burt's Bees chap stick on his lips. She pulled away slightly but it wasn't another second before he closed the distance between them once again, cupping her face and crashing his lips onto hers. And to his surprise, she didn't protest. He kissed her softly, but with force. He didn't try to slip her the tongue because he didn't want to push the limits and risk getting a slap across the face. He pulled away once more and then planted two more quick kisses on her lips before pulling away completely, smug smile sliding into place. She was frozen for moment, unable to move or open her eyes. He just stood there, watching as she took a few deep breaths before blinking her eyes open and composing herself.

Their gazes locked for a moment, and he could swear he saw a hint of a smile on her lips before she turned on her heel and walked out the kitchen to join to rest of the club.

Her heart was still hammering in her chest and her breath was still shaky when she entered the living room, praying that Sam wouldn't notice the change in her.

* * *

_Please review :)_


End file.
